Morning Mischief
by Todd Lunar
Summary: A Piggeh and Mr. Chair one-shot. There is a beret thief that Mr. Chair is determined to catch, and things end up rather different than he planned. (Failed summary. Story is better than failed summary.)


Just another morning in Brennenburg castle. The dim light of the rising sun shown over the sleeping forest surrounding the castle, making the dew sparkle through a thin fog between the trees.

Inside the castle, Mr. Chair yawned as he woke from his dreams. He covered his face with his blanket as his room got brighter. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand while grabbing his glasses from the nightstand with the other. Eventually, he had gotten up, dressed, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, and done the rest of his morning ritual.

Mr. Chair looked around the room, puzzled as to where he set his beret the night before. It was always on top of his dresser before he read himself to sleep at night. Mr. Chair started to search worridly. Without thinking, he opened all of the drawers and the closet in his room, throwing their contents on the floor. He had taken the covers off of his bed and looked behind the furniture. In a matter of minutes, the room was completely trashed, clothes strewn across the floor. Even a few books were on the floor and not on their shelf.

Little did Mr. Chair know, someone was peeking around the doorframe, watching the whole time. A smirk appeared on their face as the pink hair disappeared back into the hall, out of sight. Mr. Chair sat down on his messy bed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Mr. Chair," a hand help up his beret in the doorway, slightly dangling it and causing Mr. Chair to look up at the sound of his name and stare for a few seconds. As soon as the hand pulled his beret out of his sight, Mr. Chair jumped up and ran into the hall.

He looked down around the dimly lit area, not giving a single thought as to what could be lurking. He did not care as long as he could catch up to the theif so that trashing his room wasn't for nothing. Glancing around, he saw the hand dangling his beret once again-alsmost as if the theif was teasing him-and disappearing around the corner of the hall.

Mr. Chair continually chased the beret thief throughout the halls until he was confused as to where he was. "Great, now I'm lost." He muttered as he looked around. "Is that…?" He slowly approached a door that was slightly ajar, so he wouldn't alert the person in the somewhat clean room. Suddenly he opened the door and rushed inside yelling, "Piggeh!"

"Woah there, Chase. In a hurry?" Piggeh pushed Mr. Chair off of him, as Mr. Chair didn't expect Piggeh to be that close. "Looking for something?" Piggeh gave a mischievous smirk and held up the beret.

Mr. Chair blinked and tried to grab his beret anger suddenly flashing in his usually soft brown eyes. "Damnit, Pete, give it back!" He only succeeding in grabbing Piggeh's wrist.

Surprise slightly widened Piggeh's eyes as Mr. Chair cursed. 'Wow, he must really be mad. I've never heard him curse before. Not ever. Note to self, Chase isn't a morning person.'

Mr. Chair gave an inaudible sigh in realization of what he said and almost apologized. Almost, but he didn't as he was too focused on calming his anger. In a softer tone, he started to plead,"Piggeh-" However, Piggeh put his finger to Mr. Chair's lips, quieting and making a light shade of pink rise on his face. Piggeh's expression was back to it's normal flirtasiousness, yet slightly and uncharacteristically soft..

"Only if I get something in return." Piggeh smiled and pulls his hand back, Mr. Chair pulling his back as well.

Mr. Chair's face started to become redder, knowing that his pink-haired friend would only go and 'try' something. "But-" He began to whine.

"Ah ah ah." Piggeh scolds, waggling his finger back and forth in the air. He rests his hand holding Mr. Chair's beret on his hip.

"What is is?" Mr. Chair asks cautiously, leaning back on his heels and reaching for the beret again.

Piggeh shot his hand out and grabbed Mr. Chair's wrist and pulling him into a delicate hug before the brunette had time to react.

A slight, almost non-existent blush appeared on Piggeh's face that Mr. Chair was unable to see. "A kiss," he breathed into the brunette's ear, making Mr. Chair subconsciously shudder.

Piggeh pulled back slowly to get a look at Mr. Chair's face which was blushing uncontrollably. Mr. Chair tried to look down and cover his eyes with his hair, only to end up resting his forehead on Piggeh's chest, making his breath a little shaky.

The roset lifts a hand to Mr. Chair's heated face. "You're so cute." He chuckled softly.

'Why is he choosing now to be gentle? He usually forces me to do… things with him, which usually end bad. Why does this time seem so different?' Mr. Chair thought.

The slightly shorter brunette finally felt it safe to look up. As he lifted his head, his nose brushed Piggeh's, making his breath catch in his throat.

Piggeh smiles, his warm magenta eyes meeting soft, slightly unsure brown. "I'm not teasing you." Piggeh let his smile falter, letting Mr. Chair know he was serious. "I've noticed how you look at me. You even glanced up from your books when I didn't say anything to you! This is different. I-"

Mr. Chair brings a hand to Piggeh's shoulder, silencing his unusual ramble, and hesitantly reached toward Piggeh's face as well. Piggeh drops his hand on Mr. Chair's face to the small of his back and drops the forgotten beret to the floor and pulls them closer.

Mr. Chair stares intently into Piggeh's eyes, seemingly searching for something. Piggeh is shocked when Mr. Chair closes his eyes and doesn't hesitate in kissing him. Piggeh quickly recovers and returns the kiss. The brunette lets his fingers play with the two velvet soft pig ears and knot into the rosy hair.

The two break apart to breathe, foreheads resting against each other, and staring intently into the other's eyes.

"Pete, I love you. I think I have for a while now." Mr. Chair grins.

"I love you too, Chase."

Mr. Chair kisses Piggeh again, slowly closing the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

How about it for my first fanfic/one-shot? haha I thought this was cute. I wrote it a while ago, and I'm just plain lazy, but yeah. :3 Leaving you to think about what happens after that door closes. ;D  
(Worridly is now a word. :P)


End file.
